Yukiman
by SirKomlin
Summary: Yuki pretends to threaten to kidnap Tohru if she doesn't willingly come spend time with him in the summer. But, what happens when she refuses to go out to the ocean with him?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters, and yada yada.. Natsuki Takaya made it all. :3

Now, please enjoy the story I (Miyuki) made with the help of my friend Michiko. The first paragraph is based on an actual scene in the manga.

----------------

CHAPTER 1 - Summer Descisions

"And this summer.. I think I'll spend a lot of time outside," Yuki sighed, gazing at the floor. "You mean you think you could like summer?" Tohru excitedly exclaimed. "Uh-huh, when I thought about it, I realized that I might really enjoy it. Fire works, and festivals, and the ocean.. it seems like it could build a lot of new memories.." He paused. "..with YOU Honda-san."

Tohru was taken aback.  
"You.. don't want to?" Yuki figured by her expression. "EH!? N-no, of course I want to.." was Tohru's nervous response. "If you don't come along willingly.." He cornered Tohru. "I'll KIDNAP you. You'd better watch out." Tohru heavily blushed, severely surprised by what he said. Yuki stifled a laugh. "Just.. kidding."

Tohru fell backwards. "HONDA-SAN?!"

* * *

Later that year, in the summer, Yuki was planning to go to the ocean. He would love to see the waves and feel the breeze; and he'd also love to take his friend Tohru along.  
"Tohru?" he called out from the bottom of the stairs. Tohru came rushing down. "Y-yes, Sohma-kun!?" she gasped.

"Well.. I was thinking of going out to the ocean this week.." explained Yuki, leaning against the wall. Tohru stepped off the last stair. "And..?"

"I'd like to take you."

Tohru blushed. "B-but, I can't just go! I need to stay here, and make food for Shigure and Kyo, and clean, and work, and.." Yuki stopped her mid-sentence. "-BUT, Kyo can make food for himself (and Shigure), and the house shouldn't get _too_ messy, and also, you can ask the boss if you could take a vacation.."

Tohru twiddled her fingers. "But, um.." Yuki turned his back from her, about to go out the door. "Think about it, please, Honda-san. I'd love to spend a nice vacation with you."

Tohru wouldn't stop thinking of the summer vacation trip Yuki had told her about. She knew she shouldn't go, for the sake of Kyo and Shigure, and even her job. But, how could she ever turn down Yuki? The rest of the night was long and hard for her. Her mind was set on _not-going_, but she really didn't know how to tell Yuki. "S-Sohma-kun," Tohru said, knocking on the door to Yuki's bedroom. A low mumble answered her, and she figured that was the okay to go inside. She warily stepped in, seeing Yuki lying on his bed.

"Umm, Sohma-kun.. About the trip to the ocean.." she started, feeling even more nervous than before. "Yes?" he looked up, staring into her eyes. Tohru blushed, and hid her face with her hands. "Umm, it's just.." her muffled voice said as she peeked out to look at Yuki between her fingertips. Tohru removed her hands and slightly bowed her body down. "Well, I am pretty sure that I can not go, Sohma-kun!" she confessed, suddenly blurting everything out. He stood silent for a moment, then laughed. "You are kidding, right?"

"Well... ah.."

Yuki emerged out of the bed. He pushed Tohru against the wall. "You _are_ kidding, RIGHT?" Tohru's body trembled. She couldn't work up the courage to tell him no. Seeing that the door was wide open, she quickly yelled, "No, Sohma-kun, I'm not!" and made a dash out of the room. After running out, she bumped into Kyo. "What is-?" he started, but could not finish for Tohru had already ran down the stairs. Kyo, wondering what Yuki could have done, angrily stomped through the door to Yuki's bedroom.

"What did you DO to her?!" he yelled, preparing to fight. Yuki scowled. "Nothing."

"LIAR!" Kyo exclaimed, attempting to punch Yuki. Yuki grinned, dodging the attack. "Your attacks are useless," he laughed, and then grabbed Kyo's arm and flipped him over. Yuki folded his arms. "But I hope you know that Tohru will be having a _very _fun time with me at our vacation this week."

---------------

Thanks for reading the first chapter!

Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Finally, chapter 2! It took so long because my computer was messed up. Also, please note that 1) Yuki won't, like, rape her or anything.. I'd never put that kind of thing in my story and 2) I do not hate Tohru! This story was actually kind of made as a joke. Now, please enjoy, and sorry that this chapter is really short! Also, I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense. This was created at... maybe five in the morning?)

CHAPTER 2 - Running Away

Tohru ran out of the house, her heart beating fast. She didn't know it before, but now realized that she was _scared_ of Yuki. His menacing face always appeared in her mind, haunting her. Looking back, Tohru could tell that she had ran far away from the house, and did not know where she was currently going, but _anything_ was better than back home. She hoped that Yuki had realized that she really was NOT joking; and she hoped he would not take any desperate measures to get her to go.

"Ah," Tohru exclaimed, realizing that she did not have any of her items with her. She would need to go back to the house sometime.. and maybe face Yuki again. Her feet skidded to a halt. Where was there for her to go? Surely, nowhere was safe. She swore that she could almost hear Yuki's loud footsteps behind her- until she realized that he really WAS behind her. Turning around, Tohru saw that her 'friend' Yuki was coming at her fastly, and she didn't have the strength to run. Surely, she would be caught.

Yuki was soon right by her side. He roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her beside him. "_You. Are. Coming. With. Me. To. The. Ocean,_" he firmly stated, half-pulling half-dragging her back to he house. "S-Sohma-kun! Why are you acting this way?" she cried, exasperated from running and from the pain Yuki was causing her. He grinned again.

Back at the house, Tohru was forced in, and she nearly fell over being dragged by Yuki. He thrust her to the ground. "I really wanted you to come with me," he mumbled, but with each word his voice grew louder. "But. You. REFUSED!" Tohru braced herself for an attack, but Yuki didn't do a thing. "Go to sleep now, Honda-san," he said with a grimace on his face. She ran upstairs without hesitation to get ready for bed.

Yuki trudged slowly up the stairs, planning what he would do next. A large bag was at the top of the stairs; this gave Yuki an idea.

In the middle of the night, Tohru stirred in her sleep. She thought she heard a noise. _Perhaps it was just the wind, _she figured, and tried to go back to sleep. When she closed her eyes, she heard a creaking noise. _Footsteps? Well, it might just be Yuki or Kyo... _With that thought, she closed her eyes tight and hoped to fall back to sleep.

However, re-thinking what she just said, she opened her eyes again. Y_uki.. what if he-? _Eyes open, she was staring right at the face of Yuki. Tohru tried to scream, but he covered her mouth shut with tape. "MMmmnmM!" she cried, startled at what he was doing. She blinked, and in an instant, Tohru was surrounded completely with a dark black. She was in the inside of a bag. She tried to thrust her legs about, but the bag was so tight she could hardly even breath. What was Yuki going to do to her?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - The Vacation of Doom

Yuki lugged the big black bag into his car trunk. He started the engine and drove off, ignoring Tohru's constant cries. He backed out of the driveway and drove the car off near the ocean. It was a twenty-minute drive for them to get there. When the car stopped, Tohru wondered where she was. Perhaps Yuki had forced her into going on a vacation with him.

She struggled and squirmed inside the bag, but it was no use. It has bound her tightly and she had no escape. Yuki popped open the trunk after getting out of the car. He grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulders. _She's heavy, _he thought, and he went in to check in at a hotel. Nobody asked questions about the bag but he did receive many stares from the passerby. When he got in the room, he opened the bag to find a bound-up Tohru. He set her on the bed and took the tape off.

"Sohma-kun! Where are we? Why did you kidnap me?" she screamed, relieved yet worried about what was to happen to her. Yuki responded with a light, "We are here to vacation." Tohru burst out in tears. "But why did you drag me here? Why couldn't you have just let me stay?" Yuki, displeased that she was not taking this well (why would she, though?), said, in a booming voice, "Well, now we are going to the ocean _WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT._" Tohru sobbed. "No," she cried, "No."

"What's this?" Yuki said, grabbing a strand of Tohru's thin hair. "You are refusing my offer to stay here and see the ocean with me?" His smile was menacing. "That wasn't an offer," Tohru cried, trying to pull away from Yuki. He held on to her hair. "I refuse, yes."

Suddenly, Yuki pulled her hair with such force that Tohru nearly fell forwards. "You _have_ to go to the ocean. You _have_ to see it. OR ELSE. I WILL NOT VACATION BY MY SELF!" His deafening voice rung in Tohru's ears. Tohru gasped from pain, and she pulled Yuki's hand off of her hair. "Well, time to go to sleep. I'll be expecting to go to the ocean in the morning."

Tohru did not get any sleep that night.

In the morning, Yuki pulled Tohru out of her bed after she tried to cling to the blankets and not get up. He flung her over his shoulders. Tohru banged her hands on his back to no avail. "Sohma-kun, please put me down!" He did not. Yuki carried her all the way out of the hotel (receiving even more strange glares from the people) and out to the ocean. Once they were on the sand, Yuki set her down. Tohru seemed to be in a glum mood. "Come on, isn't this fun?" Yuki asked, flashing her a bright smile. _Yeah, fun all right, _Tohru thought, trying to enjoy it as much as she could. The scary images of Yuki still stayed in her mind. Now, whenever someone mentioned Yuki, she would envision his smiling face when he had done all those horrible things to her.

The gentle ocean waves lapped at the shore. It was beautiful to watch, but the person standing next to Tohru wasn't exactly who she wanted there. Who else could take Yuki's spot? _Kyo.._ Tohru thought, blushing. "Why are you blushing?" Yuki pryed, not happy. "W-well, it's just so beautiful, I guess I'm blushing.."

"LIES!" Yuki yelled, forcefully shoving Tohru down. She fell into a large wave and was nearly pulled under but got up just in time. "Yuki? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"DON'T YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!" he screamed, looking down at Tohru. "WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE HOTEL, IT WILL NOT BE A FUN TIME."

_What does he.. mean? Not a 'fun time'?  
_

/end of chapter 3

AN: I hope you guys know that this is a parody. xD Or if that just ruined the mood for you, then pretend it's not a parody and more of a horror story. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick AN: I would like to apologize for not updating in suuuchh a long time! Sorry for the wait, here's the chapter, also keep in mind I have a LOT in store for you guys! Heheh. [: 

Chapter 4 - Lies 

Back at the Sohma house, Kyo and Shigure were conversing at breakfast. "My, my, where has our flower gone?" Shigure wailed, picking at his (burnt) breakfast. "Kyo~kun, you make the WORST food of all time!" Kyo scowled. "Stop acting like such a child," Kyo complained, washing his breakfast plate at the sink. "Besides, Yuki already told me that they were going on a vacation." 

Shigure closed his eyes and thought for a bit. "But, didn't Tohru say that she was going to stay with us this week?" 

Kyo yelled, "Stop making up these things, she's not gonna come back for a couple days, Shigure." 

Shigure moaned at the loss of the 'flower of the house'. But, then again, _didn't _Tohru say that she was going to stay? Worried thoughts flashed through Kyo's mind. "Hey, Shigure, I'm going out to get some groceries," he said, finishing with cleaning his plate. "Ah, Kyo-kun, please get me some takoyaki. I need more writing power!" _Writing power, pfft. _

With that thought, Kyo went out into the car to drive to the ocean.

Tohru was being lead by a very angry Yuki back into the hotel. He seemed to be controlling his anger well, but when they got in the hotel room, he burst out with fury. "YOU STUPID GIRL!" he boasted, slapping Tohru on the cheek. "S-Sohma-kun.." The slap left a large red mark on her cheek. It overflowed with pain. "I-I just.."

"You _just_ WHAT?" yelled Yuki, reaching his arm out for another slap. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing.. Kyo?

"K-Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried, running over to him and burying her face in his chest. Realizing what she had done, she heavily blushed, but did not remove from the position she was in. "Yuki! What the heck have you done to her?"

"Just merely taking her along with me for a trip, that's all."

"Okay, that's it. You've crossed the line."

Tohru let go of Kyo and stepped back a couple of steps. "K-Kyo, what are you going to-?" He stepped forward and threw a punch at Yuki's face. This time, Yuki didn't dodge it.

"Why, you..." Yuki scowled, trying to hit Kyo but failing. _K-Kyo-kun.. it's as though his skills are better than Yuki's right now.. _Tohru thought, standing there at the side. She didn't like to see them fight, but this time, maybe Kyo would win. _If Kyo wins, wouldn't he become one of the zodiac?_

Kyo landed another punch on Yuki's face. "Aah!" Yuki screamed, not used to losing. He kicked his foot forward, but Kyo went out of the way. Soon it was a flurry of hand and foot, and Tohru could not tell who was winning. Suddenly, they both stopped. Yuki looked badly beaten. He fell to the ground. "You did it," he muttered, "you've won against me."

Kyo could not believe it. Beating Yuki was something he thought to be impossible in the past few months. ..and, he did it? Yuki slowly scrambled up and and lay on the bed resting. Tohru congratulated Kyo, as it was his first time beating Yuki. "Great job, Kyo!" she said, seeming more cheerful than ever. "Thank you," he replied, a warm smile coming across his face.

Kyo drove Tohru home (Yuki still has his car so he would come home later), and it started to rain on the way back. Tohru looked out the window, seeing the raindrops slide down her window. Kyo didn't say a word, and the whole car ride was silent other than the pattering raindrops pelting the car. At last, they arrived home. Tohru was so glad to be back. "Thank you very much, Kyo!" she exclaimed when they had both got out of the car. Kyo smiled once again. He leaned in forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe I'm updating this.

Enjoy.. (Sorry for the wait lol)

Chapter 5, All is Well - Or not?

Yuki was silent at dinner time. He had come home later than expected.. and nobody knew why. Shigure had tried asking why he was so mean to Tohru, but he never answered. Later, after dinner, he walked outside onto the porch.

Tohru decided to follow him. She even went by him and asked, "Why, Yuki?"

He looked up at her. "Why did you act like that? I've always known you to be so kind and mature." He looked stressed. "I'm sorry, Honda-san.. I'm so sorry.." He started to cry. Tohru comforted him, and they shared a special moment together. During this time, Kyo was watching them, hands balled into fists.

Morning had come, and it was another day of summer vacation. Tohru woke up, got dressed, brushed her hair, and went into Kyo's room. She had some questions to ask him. "K-Kyo.." she said, knocking on the door and peering inside. He was sitting on his bed, head down. "Umm..."

Kyo looked at Tohru. He glared at her fiercly. "You have some explaining to do." Tohru was confused. Explaining? For what? "Tohru, why the heck would you ever go alone with a person that just beat you up and kidnapped you? And, not only that, but you acted so friendly towards someone who could've _killed_ you or severely damaged your body?"

Tohru stood there, motionless. "W-well, it's Yuki.. and, I've always trusted Yuki.." Kyo bounced out of bed and headed straight for Tohru. He stopped a mere couple inches away from her face.

"Never trust that _rat._" Tohru was startled. She didn't move a muscle. Suddenly, Kyo moved even closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

Still blushing from her kiss with Kyo, Tohru walked down the halls back to her room. Her cheeks felt like they were burning. Kyo.. did she love Kyo? Leaving that question undecided and unanswered, she walked down to her room.

After opening the door, she nearly fell backwards with shock. Yuki was lying on her bed. "Y-YUKI-KUN?!"

Tohru blushed even more, forgetting that she normally called him Sohma-kun.

Yuki got up and walked towards Tohru. _I can't handle this.. there are too many surprises and odd things going on.. Involving both Yuki and Kyo.._ Yuki brushed a loose strand of hair behind Tohru's ear.

She gulped, wondering what he would do. He leaned in for a kiss, but Tohru pushed him away. "A-Ah, I'm sorry, it was just too sudden!" she explained, backing away.

Yuki scowled (something he did a lot these days), and moved closer. "Kyo. What did he do to you?"

Tohru blushed more. "A-Ah, um... N-n-nothing, really!" she lied, and, being the horrible lier that she was, Yuki could clearly tell that she had just been with Kyo. "What did he do?"

"He.. um.."

"TELL ME THE ANSWER NOW." Tohru was frightened. _He's getting angry again! What'll I do if he harms (or kidnaps) me again? Oh no... _

"Okay,IwasjustwithKyoanditturnsoutIwastalkingabout youwithhimandthenhesuddenlykissedme!" she blurted out, and dashed out of the room. Kyo was in the hall. "Ah, er, um!" She went back in her room, but Yuki was standing there in the door way.

Before she knew it, she was stuck between two guys. Blushing more heavily than she ever knew she could, Tohru desperately tried to go around them, but they stood firm. "What were you doing, stupid cat?" "And what about you, dang rat?"

Tension spread across the hall.. and Tohru was right in the middle of it. She could sense a fight starting up any time now. "Hah, rat. I'd beat you if you fought me anyways!" Yuki grinned. "Try me."

"No! Please do not harm each other!" Tohru cried out, spreading her arms across so that if either of them tried to fight each other they would be blocked by Tohru (or even hitting/kicking her).

They stopped, obviously not going to fight for Tohru's sake..

"I won't fight," Yuki said, "but only if you tell me what you were doing with Tohru." Kyo looked away from Yuki. "Well.. We kind of.. maybe.. kissedeachother."

"What? What did you do?"

"WE. KISSED. EACH. OTHER."

Yuki, evidently angry, grabbed Tohru and ran off with her. "Well, you may have her first kiss, but I will get her second!" Tohru was suddenly in the middle of a love triangle... and she didn't know which boy to pick.

"Dang rat!" Kyo yelled, but he couldn't grab Tohru before Yuki ran off with her.


End file.
